The Promise  An Enma Kozato love story
by Prince-Nao
Summary: Enma, ce pauvre garçon persécuté n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle. Si gentille et protectrice...  Reader x Enma!
1. Prologue

Collège de Namimori. Classe 2A. Suite à un tremblement de terre, des nouveaux élèves avaient été gracieusement accueilli dans l'établissement.

Pour [Nom], cela n'allait rien changer à ses habitudes, comme tous les jours elle allait dormir en cours, comme tous les jours elle allait être réveillée par les hurlements de Gokudera, tout ça faisait partie de son quotidien à présent et elle l'avait adopté. Elle ne voulait en rien changer tout ça. Malheureusement les choses ne se passeront pas comme elle le souhaite.

Deux des sept étudiants transférés étaient dans la même classe que [Nom], Tsuna et compagnie. La première à faire son entrée était une fille vêtue bizarrement, entourée de ce qu'on pourrait nommer des cerceaux et parlant un langage que personne ne comprenait. Le deuxième était un garçon au regard triste, il était semblable à un petit chien battu, ses cheveux étaient pourpres ainsi que ses yeux. [Nom] n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et replongea sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur son bureau.

**Note: Ahhh je suis devenue tellement obsédée par Enma qu'il FALLAIT que je le fasse... J'espère arriver à la terminer, pas comme mes précédentes ~ Enjoy!**


	2. Une rencontre

« A demain [Nom]-chan ! »

[Nom] acquiesça et salua Tsuna avant de prendre la direction du centre-ville afin de rentrer chez elle. En chemin, elle aperçut une bande voyous tabasser un collégien. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'uniforme mais le visage du garçon lui rappela quelqu'un… Il s'agissait du nouvel élève transféré. Faisant partie plus ou moins du clan Vongola qui avait pour but initial de protéger la population, elle s'approcha de la bande.

« Hey ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à plus faible que vous ? » Dit-elle tout en tapant sur l'épaule d'un des voyou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Tu te la joues super-héros ? Tu vas le regretter ma belle ! » Le poing du garçon se dirigea à vive allure vers le visage de [Nom]. N'étant pas une novice en matière de combat rapproché, l'esquiver fut un jeu d'enfant.

« C'est encore plus honteux de vouloir frapper une fille, il n'y a rien à tirer de vous… » A ces mots, [Nom] posa son sac par terre et frappa son agresseur dans l'entre jambe. En un coup, il était à terre, le souffle coupé.

« Des amateurs ? » Le regard de [Nom] s'assombrit. A la vue de leur camarade au sol, le reste de la bande détala comme des lapins. [Nom] les regarda s'enfuir en soupirant puis posa son regard sur la victime de ces voyou resté par terre.

« Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Il acquiesça et se leva, en ignorant la main tendue devant lui.

« On est dans la même classe il me semble… Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'appelle [Nom] ! » Un franc sourire illumina son visage.

« En-Enchanté… Je suis Enma… Enma Kozato »

« Bien Enma-kun, allons soigner tes blessures avant que ça ne s'aggrave. »


	3. Wounds

[Nom] traina Enma jusqu'au bord de la rivière et se posèrent dans l'herbe. Elle sorti de son sac une petite trousse de secours où se trouvaient pansements, désinfectants, compresses et tout un attirail d'infirmière.

« Montre-moi tes bras » [Nom] saisi le bras d'Enma, y passa de l'alcool pour désinfecter avant de recouvrir avec des pansements. Elle effectua ce rituel sur la majeure partie des blessures du jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise et ne décrocha pas un mot.

« Voilà, c'était le dernier. Vraiment, ils n'ont pas été tendres avec toi… »

« M-Merci… Tu n'étais pas obligée »

[Nom] ouvrit ses grands yeux [couleur], Enma venait de prononcer sa première phrase complète. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« C'est normal, nous sommes camarades de classe, il faut se soutenir les uns les autres »

Enma la regarda, il semblait étonné par sa réponse. Après tout, personne n'était jamais venu à son secours, a vrai dire il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Pendant un instant il imagina [Nom] devenir son amie, mais il y renonça. Elle avait dû simplement avoir pitié de lui… Oui, juste de la pitié.

« Je commence à avoir faim… » Dit [Nom] en se tenant le ventre. « Que dirais-tu d'aller manger quelque chose ? Ça te ferait découvrir la ville ! »

Enma n'eut pas le temps de répondre que [Nom] lui tendait la main pour se relever. La sienne fut hésitante puis au final il saisit la main de la jeune fille. Elle était chaude, ce genre de chaleur qui vous frappe directement au cœur. Une fois debout, Enma suivit [Nom], elle lui avait proposé d'aller manger mais finalement il n'eût pas d'autre choix que de la suivre, après ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il aurait été déplacé de s'enfuir comme il l'aurait fait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

**Cliché! : achevez-moi**


	4. Blush

IV

[Nom] l'emmena dans un restaurant de sushi où elle semblait connaitre le patron.

« Oh [Nom]-chan ! Bienvenue ! Tiens, tu es accompagnée, c'est plutôt rare » Dit le patron

« Yamamoto-san, bonsoir ! C'est un élève qui vient d'être transféré dans la même classe que Yamamoto-kun et moi, je viens lui faire découvrir les meilleurs sushi de la région~ »

Les deux rigolèrent alors qu'Enma observait le restaurent. Une fois installés ils dégustèrent les sushis soigneusement réparé par Yamamoto-san.

« Oh, [Nom]-chan ! » Une voix se fit entendre depuis l'entrée du restaurent. Il s'agissait de Yamamoto-kun, Yamamoto Takeshi. Il s'approcha de la table où étaient installés Enma et [Nom]. Ils s'échangèrent quelques paroles et [Nom] présenta Enma à Yamamoto.

« Je vais me laver les mains, je vous laisse deux minutes ! » [Nom] parti en direction des toilettes, laissant Enma à la merci de Yamamoto, du moins c'était sa vision des choses.

« Dis-donc, tu ne perds pas de temps, tu es arrivé aujourd'hui et tu as déjà décroché un rendez-vous avec [Nom]. » Il rigola « Certains donneraient beaucoup pour être à ta place »

« E-Eh… Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous… » Les joues d'Enma virèrent au rouge.

« Ah, désolé je croyais, quoi qu'il en soit je ne vais pas vous déranger d'avantage, il me reste des devoirs à terminer » Il quitta la pièce, laissant Enma essayant tant bien que mal à faire disparaitre le rouge de ses joues avant que [Nom] ne revienne. _Un rendez-vous… _Il n'en avait jamais eu, beaucoup trop timide pour le demander et trop introverti pour qu'on lui en propose. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il mangeait en tête à tête avec une fille. Rien qu'en pendant à cela, ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges.

« Yamamoto-kun est reparti ? En-Enma-kun ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es tout rouge, tu as de la fièvre ? »

« N-Non… T-Tout va bien… Mais je dois partir ! Au revoir » Enma attrapa son sac et quitta le restaurent à toute allure, laissant [Nom] sans voix. Elle sourit puis quitta le restaurent à son tour.


	5. Deception

Le lendemain sur le chemin de l'école Enma pensait toujours à ce qu'il s'était passé le soir précédent, à vrai dire il y avait pensé toute la nuit. Est-ce qu'elle lui parlera aujourd'hui ? Sûrement pas, pensait-il, après s'être enfuit comme un voleur elle avait dû le prendre pour un fou et l'ignorera aujourd'hui. Il soupira puis franchit les barrières et l'école. Il ouvrit la porte de la classe 2A, [Nom] n'était pas là, tête baissée il rejoignit son bureau et écoutait les autres parler.

« [Nom] est encore en retard, finalement le fait qu'elle soit à l'heure hier était un miracle » Soupira Gokudera.

Le cours commença, et quelques minutes après la porte s'ouvrit. [Nom] entra dans la classe puis s'excusa de son retard avant de rejoindre sa place sans même lancer un regard à Emna qui soupira de plus belle. Il avait raison, elle l'ignorait. Pourquoi avoir espérer alors que ça se passe toujours comme ça. Déçu, il se replongea dans son bouquin.

La pause de midi arriva. Enma espéra une dernière fois que [Nom] vienne à sa rencontre mais rien. Elle se précipita en dehors de la salle de cours. Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter, après tout ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi pressée. _Finalement, elle avait juste pitié…_ Enma s'en voulait à lui-même d'avoir espéré tant de choses. A son retour en classe, Enma ne jeta même pas un regard sur [Nom].

L'après-midi passa. Enma était sur le point de quitter le collège quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Ce dernier sursauta.

« Enma-kun ! Désolée je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour… J'avais des choses à régler, ça a occupé mon esprit toute la journée. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Enma rougit, comme il n'avait jamais rougit auparavant. Pour se cacher, il baissa la tête.

« N-Non ! J'ai cru que tu m'ignorais, comme les autres font après m'avoir rencontré… »

« Jamais je ne ferai ça voyons ! » Elle souriait, son sourire avait pour don de bannir toutes les idées noires de l'esprit d'Enma. Il ne la connaissait que depuis peu de temps mais son cœur s'emballait déjà, pour la première fois il sentait son cœur se réchauffer en sa présence. Qu'est-ce que ce drôle de sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour la première fois ?

« Désolée, je dois partir, j'ai encore un tas de choses à faire… A demain Enma-kun ! Fais attention à toi sur la route ! » Dit-elle tout en s'éloignant.

« A demain… [Nom]-chan… »

* * *

**Worst. Story. Ever.**


End file.
